The Hangover
by Malicious Sherlock
Summary: "We lost him." "What do you mean, you lost him?" "We lost John." Two days before Sherlock and John are getting married, Seb, Jim, Greg, Anderson, and John take a road trip to Las Vegas for John's bachelor party. They weren't anticipating waking up without the groom, and any memory of last night. Based loosely off of the movie, The Hangover. Slight Mystrade, Johnlock, and Mormor.


**A/N: Hello! This is an AU based on the movie The Hangover. Because this is an au, the characters might be a bit different, but I've tried to keep their personalities generally the same. Enjoy! -MS**

"Hello?"

"Sherlock."

"Where are you? We're getting married in five hours, Greg!"

"We lost him."

"What do you mean, you lost him?"

"We lost John."

Sherlock Holmes and John H. Watson met at a crime scene. It's not the most romantic place for two people to meet, but it was strangely appropriate for Sherlock and John. Sherlock was working as a detective inspector for Scotland Yard, and John was the ER doctor who witnessed a man being shot and killed in a crowded pub.

John thought Sherlock was the most annoying, brilliant, conceited, and gorgeous person he'd ever met. He was smitten immediately. He asked Sherlock out for dinner. Sherlock accepted.

Greg Lestrade managed to be the only person at Scotland Yard that didn't annoy Sherlock. He'd worked with Sherlock ever since he'd been hired by Scotland Yard, and became even closer friends with Sherlock when he started dating John. Greg thought John was a bit fantastic, and they had indulged in quite a few drinks together before. Greg had been a constant supporter of Sherlock and John's relationship, and had given them relationship advice many times, though he couldn't quite get up the courage to begin a relationship with the person he had eyes on. Well, couldn't work up the courage, and Sherlock would probably kill him for wanting to date his brother.

Sherlock Holmes and Jim Moriarty had been best friends since they were five years old. When they were teenagers, they mutually decided that they would go on to study the field of law. However, Sherlock had decided that being a detective was far more interesting than being a boring old defense attorney, which was what Jim aspired to be. It was a stroke of good luck when Sherlock was hired by Scotland Yard, and Jim had been chosen to be the attorney the court would provide for criminals caught by detectives like Sherlock.

That being said, it was a stroke of extraordinarily bad luck for Jim when he'd met Sebastian Moran. When Sherlock and John had first started dating, John had invited Sherlock and some guys from NSY to go to a shooting range that an old school friend of John's owned. Jim had reluctantly agreed to attend with Sherlock and Lestrade, although he had no concept of how one shoots a gun without accidentally shooting themselves. When Greg and Sherlock had eagerly mocked Jim upon learning this, Seb had automatically offered to teach Jim. Jim was lovestruck by the time they left the shooting range.

Of course, when Sherlock asked Jim to be his best man, and John asked Greg to be his, they began to eagerly plan John's bachelor party. It was decided that John, Seb, Greg, and Jim were to drive to Las Vegas, and proceed to get utterly wasted. John agreed, seeing as it wasn't terribly far from Los Angeles, where Sherlock had decided they would be married, in the hopes that Mycroft Holmes would not make the trip to America for the wedding. Jim, Seb, and Greg, however, were not anticipating the last addition to their group.

"Thanks for giving me a ride, Seb." Jim said, smiling politely as he shut the door of Sebastian's car. Jim was excited, this trip might give him an opportunity to finally ask Seb out on a date.

"It's no problem at all. Glad to help." Seb replied kindly.

"Do you know anything about this Anderson guy that John's having along?" Seb asked as he started the engine.

"He works with Sherlock and Greg. I've met him a few times, he's a total twat." Jim noted truthfully. He scoffed, still slightly angry with John for pitying that asshole enough to make them allow Anderson to come to Vegas with them.

"Why is John making us take him, then?" Seb asked, raising an eyebrow as they drove out of the hotel's parking lot and onto the streets of Los Angeles.

"He pities him, since his wife is awful and he has no friends."

Seb chuckled.

"Are you sure it's alright if I come to Vegas with you, John?" Anderson asked, clearly oblivious to the fact that Sherlock and John were attempting to say their goodbyes.

"Yes, of course! They love you, they practically begged to have you along." John protested, his arms still around Sherlock's hips.

"Alright, I'll go get in the car." Anderson said joyfully, slamming the door rather obnoxiously.

"You rotten little liar. I sympathize with whoever has to put up with him tonight." Sherlock said, smirking down at John. He leaned against the counter of their room's kitchen.

"They'll get over it. Besides, I won't let them murder him without you being there to assist. God knows you'd never forgive me for that." John joked softly, burying his nose in Sherlock's neck. Sherlock laughed.

"As if I needed any further proof that you're perfect for me." He said, kissing the top of John's head.

John sighed. He wouldn't admit it, but he wasn't exactly looking forward to driving all the way to Las Vegas to spend two days away from the man he was about to marry.

"I'll miss you too." Sherlock chuckled under his breath.

"I should probably go, I wouldn't want Greg to spend too much time in a car alone with Anderson." John said, standing up straight.

"Alright. I'll see you at the altar." Sherlock smiled, trying to make John feel a little less melancholy.

John reached up and pressed a soft kiss to Sherlock's lips.

"I love you." John sighed.

"I love you too."

John walked to the hotel door grudgingly.

"Don't get pissed and get a facial tattoo and/or marry a prostitute." Sherlock joked.

"No promises." John replied, smirking.

It would've been pitch black at the pool if it weren't for the city lights vibrating off of the casinos on the strip. The city seemed to be never-ending. John could see it's appeal, now that he was stretched out on a lounge chair in his swim trunks.

Seb was popping up from under the pool's crystal blue surface every few seconds, trying to relieve himself of the desert heat. Who builds a city devoted to sin in the middle of the desert anyway? Bloody Americans. Jim watched him, smiling softly as Seb waded happily throughout the cool water. He wasn't really paying attention to anything else, hell, Anderson could be eating glue right now and Jim would have no clue. Which, knowing Anderson, wasn't entirely out of the realm of possibility.

"Alright, a toast." Greg cheered, causing Jim to be pulled out of his thoughts. John groaned.

"Anderson, the liquor please." Greg gestured, holding out his hand.

"Why would we drink if we're going swimming? That's an easy way for someone to drown." John chided, obviously not wanting to sit up.

"Don't be a spoilsport. Two days away from him won't kill you." Greg scolded, tossing an empty shot glass at John.

Seb pulled himself out of the pool, taking his shot glass from Greg.

They formed a small circle, and Lestrade filled their shot glasses with the tequila Anderson had provided.

"To Sherlock and John, the two people who I last expected to get along, let alone get married." Greg said, grinning at John. John smiled softly.

They clinked their glasses and downed their shots.

This was going to be a good night.


End file.
